Never
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Sometimes, its hard to accept that things have changed. Sometimes, its easier to refuse to acknowledge change & try to keep things the way they are. “I never want things to change. I've always been the best, I’ve always won, and you.." RikuxSora. For Joh!


**Disclaimer**: I tried to convince someone in the family to consider buying the rights to Kingdom Hearts. It didn't work.

Jessie: And after…what, _months_ of inactivity—

Joh: ANNNGST!

Jessie: **Sighs** I end that inactivity for the time being with a gift fic to my sister.

Joh: I love you.

Jessie: Love you, too… and I really am sorry about not being able to be any more active right now; it's actually just _not possible_. I _am_ trying to get something for myself posted/updated, mind you! Anyways, without further ado, I give you--

Joh: ANGST! **Dances**

Jessie: Now that I think of it, posting a fluffy and/or consensual RikuxSora fic soon sounds good… if only to make myself feel better… yup.

DEDICATED TO KAORU GAL, BECAUSE SORA IS DEMYX'S OTL!!! LOLOLOLO***SHOT***

**Warnings**: Yaoi (shocking, I know),Angst, rape, language

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How?

That was the one question Sora wanted answered above anything else at the moment. _How had this happened?_ Everything had happened so _fast_--and had started spiraling downward even _faster…_Sora still wasn't quite able to grasp what was reality and what he was _sure_ had to be a nightmare.

The last thing he remembered before things had gone downhill was landing the gummi ship at the entrance to the world of Hollow Bastion. Then… well, that was about when his recollections started betting shaky and things started blurring together.

He remembered the shock of being abandoned, the way his stomach had twisted painfully at the sickening feel of betrayal when he found himself suddenly and totally alone. He also recalled his mounting horror as the first shadows of doubt he'd felt in a long while sent shivers down his spine—and this self doubt was only amplified when he _lost the Keyblade_.

Sora still couldn't bring himself to believe that it had ever happened; especially that it had been _Riku--_

That's right, stay focused--it was _Riku_ who was now towering over his beaten body, smirking smugly down at the exhausted brunet struggling to retain consciousness, caught somewhere in between the agony of struggling to remain alert and the relief of unconsciousness.

"I don't see why this is so difficult for you to understand, Sora," Riku scoffed, kicking the Kingdom Key—_that's right_, Sora remembered, _he'd gotten it back when Goofy and Donald came to his defense, but __**where were they now?**__—_out of his hand, sending it clattering off to the side.

Sora's fingers twitched reflexively at the abrupt lack of metal in his hand, but he just…he just couldn't muster enough willpower to summon it back into his grasp.

The brunet gulped in an attempt to clear his throat to reply but winced immediately as even that one, small action sent pain racing along his throat--he belatedly recalled that punch he'd received to his windpipe before that sharp kick to his stomach that had sent him sprawling, rendering him close to speechless.

But the silveret waited patiently for his best friend's response, knowing that it was just a matter of time before the stubborn Keyblade bearer mustered the strength to counter with some remark or another. His eyebrows lifted in mild interest as he noticed Sora's mouth open in preparation of an attempt to speak—and abruptly found his gaze transfixed on the boy's suddenly tempting lips.

Sora's entire body was littered with cuts and bruises from their fight, and though Riku was sure that he had his own fair share as well, Sora was undoubtedly in a worse state.

And yet, those soft looking lips were completely unmarred, _unclaimed_ by Riku.

He couldn't leave _any_ of Sora go overlooked, now, could he? That was just out of the question. He'd just have to change that.

At first Sora didn't respond to the sudden sensation of lips pressing demandingly against his, too exhausted to immediately register what was going on. But when he felt a tongue slip between his lips and brush against his own, his entire body went rigid before his hands flew up to press weakly against Riku's shoulders. Sora's reaction did nothing to deter Riku, however, and the older boy only pulled away a good minute later when he was satisfied.

Riku couldn't stop a slight smirk from playing on his lips as he regarded the boy beneath him, flushed and panting for breath as he struggled to grasp what had just happened.

"Ri…ku--" Sora choked out before he cut himself off with a heavy cough. Riku frowned and sat back on his legs so he could slip his arms around the smaller teen's waist, pulling him close so he was leaning against Riku's strong frame for support. His coughs gradually subsided in this upright position, but as soon as his body was no longer racked by painful sounding hacks he leaned as far away as he could, dazedly looking up at Riku.

"What do you… think you're doing?" Sora mumbled faintly, wiping his lips with the back of the hand that wasn't throbbing painfully. Riku let out a soft laugh before grabbing Sora's lifted wrist tightly, making the boy flinch.

"What does it look like, So-ra?" he smirked, his other hand moving to the small of Sora's back to pull him closer once more. "I think it's pretty obvious I won."

Sora's eyes narrowed, suddenly filled with a determination Riku had been _sure_ had finally burnt out.

"I can't loose, Riku…everyone's counting on me. It's my job, I'm the keyblade master. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure I _don't_ get how that gave you the impression that you had the… the right t-to _kiss_ me, I mean, what was that?" Sora shot back weakly, color rushing to his cheeks even as he stole a glance toward the aforementioned weapon--if he could just make it fifteen feet to his left...

Sora was too busy trying to figure out how to turn things around, he hadn't noticed the way Riku's expression had darkened.

"Don't _fuck_ with me, Sora," Riku seethed, and in an instant, he had Sora's rapt attention once more. "I beat you, idiot. _I _disarmed you, _I_ pinned you down—_I_ won and I'm going to claim what I want. It's always been like this, moron," he continued, memories of their countless mock fights on the sand back home flashing through his mind.

"Not anymore," Sora whispered back, his eyes becoming slightly less focused as he too seemed to recall their favorite pastime.

At this Riku froze, and suddenly the Grand Hall was filled with a deathly silence pierced only by the old castle's creaks and the occasional whirrs of machinery.

Then that stillness was broken by the resounding sound of Riku's hand making contact with Sora's face.

Sora gasped in pain, one of his hands instinctively reaching up to gingerly brush against his swelling cheek, but the tears that sprung to his eyes were hastily blinked away.

"Never say that again," Riku said, his voice dangerously soft.

"It's always been like this, and is never going to change," he corrected, eyes flashing, daring the brunet to say otherwise. When Sora didn't say anything, Riku's intense gaze softened, and he leant forward abruptly, hands moving to tangle in Sora's hair, drawing Sora's head close so he could brush an apologetic kiss against Sora's now-red cheek.

"I never want things to change… never," Riku murmured, his grip on Sora's soft brown spikes tightening slightly when Sora made to move his head away. Sora closed his eyes, biting his tongue as he stifled a sound of pain and forced himself to remain still despite his discomfort.

"Just accept it Sora; _I've_ always been the best, _I've_ always won, and you… you've always been _mine_," Riku explained slowly, as if speaking to a child, one hand moving to caress the side of Sora's face that wasn't bruised.

"I don't _belong_ to you," Sora snapped at last, eyes lifting to meet Riku's gaze with a defiant look that promptly faltered at the expression that promised even more pain if he didn't _shut the fuck up right now._

"Do you honestly think that, Sora?" Riku asked suddenly, aquamarine eyes regarding Sora blankly.

Sora stared back warily at Riku, silent as he contemplated how exactly to reply. He was suddenly all too aware of their position when Riku's hands settled at his waist; heat rushed to his face as he noticed he was practically sitting in Riku's lap. He shifted uncomfortably but froze, however, when he heard Riku's breath catch in surprise--Sora's face burned even deeper in embarrassment as he realized what he'd just done.

"You're so cute," Riku snickered, his thumbs dipping beneath the waistband of Sora's boxers—and that's when Sora cracked.

"Shut up! Stop talking to me like I'm some… _thing_! I'm _not_ a thing, and I don't fucking _belong_ to anyone—and yeah, that means you!" Sora snapped, cerulean eyes blazing furiously in a way they rarely ever did.

Sora panted for breath after his outburst and had to close his eyes in an attempt to quell the wave of nausea that passed over him as his vision swam… he'd really overexerted himself…

"Is that so?" Riku asked coolly after a few moments of tense silence on his part.

And then suddenly the world turned upside down.

At least, that's what it felt like to Sora--then he realized that Riku had flipped him over onto his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Then I'll just have to prove it to you in a way you understand," Riku hissed before capturing Sora's mouth in a heated kiss.

Sora's hands moved to Riku's shoulders and he vainly tried to push the silveret back, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Riku's tongue force its way through his lips. Sora made a sound of protest in the back of his throat that quickly turned into a muffled whine when Riku's hands slipped beneath his shirt, making quick work of the brunet's top and vest. Sora couldn't do much to stop the older boy (it was hard enough just to remain conscious) but he struggled as best he could beneath Riku's weight.

Sora's squirms soon turned into shivers at the unfamiliar sensations that came with Riku's heated touches; he was mortified when he suddenly had to struggle to swallow a moan that threatened to escape his throat when Riku's mouth left his in favor of exploring his neck. He cried out in pain when Riku unexpectedly bit down on his collar bone harshly. Riku was all too happy to lick away the trickle of blood from the bite mark before his mouth resumed its journey southward.

The younger keyblade bearer's hands moved to the back of Riku's head, and he tangled his fingers in Riku's long, silver strands in order to pull him away, but he ended up only gripping his hair when Riku began lapping at a spot just to the left of Sora's naval he'd found to be quite sensitive.

Sora's eyes snapped open when he heard the telltale sound of a zipper, and he felt fear rush through him.

"S-stop it, Ri-Riku!" Sora begged, his fingers jumping from Riku's hair to his back, scratching him. But Riku ignored him in favor of yanking Sora's pants all the way down, his boxers slipping off along with them.

"Riku! _RIKU!_ Plea—_ahh!"_ Sora broke off with a loud cry, tensing as he felt Riku take him into his mouth all at once. Riku felt a strong surge of affection for the younger boy as his eyes lifted to take in the sight of Sora, _his_ Sora.

And _God_, he was beautiful. He'd always been so beautiful, and Riku had grown up dreaming of the day he could claim this angel for himself. And it was finally—_finally_—happening.

"D-Don--_ah!_—ld! Goof—"

"Do you really want to do that?"

Sora's call for help was cut suddenly short as his voice caught at the sudden lack of Riku's mouth around him as well as Riku's question. Sora's dazed, half-lidded eyes met Riku's and he stared uncomprehendingly.

"They're quite busy fighting the Heartless… Besides, do you really want them to find you in this position?" Riku asked nonchalantly, gesturing at Sora. Immediately the brunet blanched, and a look of fright overcame his expression of confusion as he grasped the true gravity of his situation.

"…Why…?" Sora managed to choke out at last, tears rushing to his eyes, unbidden, as he felt his world crashing around him.

"Because it's over Sora; I win," Riku replied haughtily before taking Sora's length into his mouth once more, loving the soft whimpers and moans that he managed to elicit from the younger islander.

Sora had to raise a hand to his lips to stifle his voice as his involuntary responses to Riku's pleasuring grew louder as he felt himself growing closer to release. Noticing this, Riku increased the pressure he applied with his tongue, scraping his teeth gently along Sora's shaft and moving his head. Moments later, Riku found himself swallowing everything an overwhelmed Sora had to offer.

Sora's entire body went limp as shame and guilt stabbing at him through the almost pleasantly blank haze in his mind.

He was given no warning for the sudden agony that ripped through his already battered body, and so he reacted upon instinct--his arms flung blindly around Riku's neck for support and he buried his face in Riku's shoulder as a wail tore itself from his raw throat.

Riku's eyes slipped closed in bliss as he shuddered in pleasure, reveling in the feeling of being in Sora.

The tears that Sora had worked so hard to hold back finally streamed freely down his cheeks, and he stiffened when Riku kissed them away. The instant he was able to grasp that it was _Riku_ he was clinging to, he let his arms fall to his sides, doing his best to ignore the way his muscles screamed in protest.

After a few more moments of savoring the feeling of entering Sora for the first time, Riku leant down so that his silver hair fell around the two of them like a curtain, aquamarine eyes locking with Sora's blue ones before he picked up a rough rhythm.

Sora's fingers clenched into weak fists as he struggled to get a hold of himself, and as Riku pulled out Sora steeled himself as best he could for the eminent pain to tear through him once more.

He was, therefore, caught completely off-guard when he felt pleasure race up his spine after Riku grasped his hips and pulled him closer. A loud moan escaped his lips, and his hand flew up to cover his lips, eyes widening in surprise.

Riku glanced up in interest at the sound, and he smirked. "Did that feel good?" he teased, making sure to thrust into Sora at precisely the same angle, but with much more force.

Sora let out a soft scream despite his best efforts to stop it, his head tilting backward as the pain was almost completely replaced with pleasure.

Blue eyes snapped wide open to meet green when a hand slipped between their sweat slicked bodies to grasp his member.

"Please!"

Sora's plea surprised both himself as well as Riku, but Riku smirked while shame mixed in with Sora's pleasured expression.

"'Please' what, Sora?" Riku asked breathlessly, never once slowing down their pace.

"S…stop," Sora managed weakly, biting his lip. Riku only laughed, sending Sora a knowing expression before…

Stopping.

Sora gasped loudly, eyes wider than ever as he gazed up at Riku. Sweat trickled down the side of Sora's face as his body shrieked for the release he was already so close to.

"Is this what you want?" Riku panted, a smug smirk quirking his lips upwards as he tossed his hair back, one hand lifting briefly to brush away his long bangs which were plastered to his face.

"I…I…" Sora stammered, tears starting to trickle down his face once more as he warred with himself. Though he wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, his body betrayed him, and he whined unhappily as his hips lifted to press against Riku's.

"'swhat I thought," Riku gasped, grabbing Sora's hips and plunging into him once more, picking up an even rougher pace than before.

Sobs began to mix in with Sora's cries of pleasure, but the brunet couldn't stop his arms from grabbing at Riku's shoulders for support or from stopping his hips from rising to meet Riku's hips.

And suddenly, with one last, violent thrust, Sora toppled over the edge—giving Riku the push he needed as well.

The two boys collapsed and lay panting, the Grand Hall suddenly quiet with the lack of their gasps and moans.

Sora shuddered silently beneath the silveret, remorse ripping through his pleasured haze. _'Oh, __**God**__, I failed _everyone_…'_

He tensed as Riku began placing soft kisses along his neck, shivering at the contact, and wondering if he'd thought he'd felt bad before, how badly was he going to hurt after _this_

"Why?" Sora asked despairingly at last, his inquiring echoing softly in the silence of the large space.

"I _told_ you already, So," Riku laughed quietly, smiling down at the defeated brunet.

"Because you're _mine_. I win."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Well that was pretty angsty, if I do say so myself. I hope this works as your angst fix, Joh.

Joh: Y'know, if you're still not satisfied with it, we could--

Jessie: _**No.**_

Joh: Aww…

_**Please Review**_


End file.
